The Fox and His Bride
by aqueousdreamxx
Summary: Runaway prince Mikazuki is determined to live life as a wanderer and enjoy his freedom...while he can. Only problem is, he can't seem to leave the side of the sexy, handsome and mysterious Kokaji, a Captain in the Touken Danshi. As fate catches up to him, Mikazuki is torn between his duties and his heart. A tangled tale of love, friendship and destiny
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: On The Run**

The city's marketplace was huge and was lined with rows and rows of shops on both sides of the street, filling up every nook and cranny. Though not nearly as large as the one in the capital, it was still quite impressive, and the twisting and winding roads leading everywhere could cause one who was unfamiliar with the place to easily get lost in the maze of streets.

Mikazuki gazed at the town around him and sighed in contentment. It had been a very long time since he had a chance to be out like this, alone and unhindered. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so light and free and could let his guard down long enough to truly be himself.

It gave him great pleasure to finally be able to explore someplace by himself, without a plethora of guards following him around and shadowing his every move. That was annoying to say the least and now that he was rid of them, he had every intention of enjoying this newfound freedom.

 _First would be the Jade Tea House, then the Orchid Pavillion, and when the sun has set, it would be the Celestial Garden with their beautiful and talented courtesans…_

A shout from behind him derailed Mikazuki's train of thoughts. "Your Highness!"

That had to be Yasusada. Mikazuki ignored the voice and quickened his pace, hoping to lose its owner amidst the mass of people.

"Y-Your Highness! Wait up!"

There it was again. That was definitely Yasusada. Mikazuki sighed and contemplated making a break for it but there was nowhere to hide. All around him were wide open streets. Yasusada would catch up to him in a heartbeat.

"Highness please! W-Wait - "

Giving up on escape, Mikazuki whirled around to catch sight of Yasusada stumbling through the crowd after him.

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed. "Or do you want us to be caught?!"

"S-Sorry," Yasusada whispered, lowering his voice. "B-But! It has already been three days Your Highness! You said you were only going to leave for a little bit to stretch and look around and that you would return soon. That was the only reason I agreed to let you sneak out!" There was an expression of disapproval clearly plastered across his face.

"Oh hush," Mikazuki replied. "You didn't really believe that did you? Did you honestly think that I would expend so much effort slipping out merely for a few stolen moments?"

So saying, Mikazuki turned around and continued his leisurely walk down the street.

Stunned by such an offhand remark, Yasusada remained frozen for a few seconds before recovering himself enough to hurry after Mikazuki.

"Y-You tricked me!" Yasusada sputtered indignantly when he caught up to him, his face beginning to redden. He sucked in a deep breath, about to launch into a tirade when Mikazuki cut in.

"Just so you know, I'm not going back!" he announced.

Yasusada stiffened in shock, his jaw dropping open. "What?! Highness you can't-!"

"I can and I will." Mikazuki said firmly, emphasising on the _will_ for good measure.

He knew that Yasusada was only concerned about him, after all they had both grown up together. Back when they were young, Yasusada had been hired by the Royal family to be his personal attendant. But as they had grown older, he had morphed into something more - he was a good friend and served Mikazuki faithfully.

Which was why Mikazuki had tricked Yasusada and convinced him into tagging along; he wanted the male to be by his side as he ventured out on his own for the first time.

He had been on his way to a hired tutor's estate where he would be residing for the next few months. The journey from the palace to the estate would have taken them several days to complete. Once there, Mikazuki was sure he would be cloistered once more and the multitude of guards there would have made eluding them much more difficult.

Hence on the fourth day of their journey, he had pleaded weariness and insisted on staying at an inn for the night. He had then talked Yasusada into sneaking out with him and they had slipped out through the windows when the guards that had escorted them weren't watching.

From then on, it had been a piece of cake. By daybreak, they had already made their way into a different town many miles away, and Mikazuki had freedom within his reach.

"But what about your tutor? Lord Seryou is expecting you. And more importantly, your studies! His Majesty said it was imperative that you prepare yourself well for f-for w-w-well..." Yasusada stuttered and trailed off when he saw the incredulous look Mikazuki was giving him.

"Studies?" Mikazuki snorted in disbelief. "They are merely lessons in decorum to mould me into the perfect offering for the Sanjous."

"Don't say that," Yasusada chided. "It's a good match for you. He belongs to a powerful and influential family. And Lord Sanjou has many achievements as well. At such a young age, he has already made his way through the ranks and is now a captain in the Touken Danshi. Many people dream of..."

As Yasusada continued to blabber on, Mikazuki tuned his voice out and began to let his mind wander.

Sanjou Kogitsune. Heir to the powerful Sanjou clan. Captain of one of the elite guards...And Mikazuki's betrothed.

Not for the first time, a feeling of frustration and resentment began to well up inside Mikazuki. As the youngest prince of Hinomoto, his life had always been dictated for him. From his studies to his companions and even his day-to-day activities, they were all chosen and planned out for him.

It didn't matter if he preferred things like Medicine or Astronomy. Or if he preferred to spend his time writing poetry in the library or practicing sword moves in the backyard. Connections and ties were more important to the Royal family and he was dragged from one event to another, without any consideration to his thoughts.

Even as he had matured from a child into a young man, he had felt trapped in the palace as he began to wade into the treacherous pool that was the Imperial Court. The courtiers all flattered and cajoled him, all the while hiding their true intentions behind their masks. It was a viper's pit. And yet, Mikazuki had to be mindful of his princely status and maintain a friendly demeanour with them.

It was truly disgusting.

But, he could still understand that this was his responsibility as a prince of the country, a burden that he had to shoulder, and part of his destiny as one of the Imperial family. Despite it being a bitter pill, at least it was one he could accept and swallow.

Then, there came the day when he was informed of the matter of his betrothal to the Sanjous. That last conversation he had with his father was still clearly etched in his mind.

 _"I have already accepted an offer of marriage for you. You are to marry Sanjou Kogitsune, the heir to the Sanjou Clan, come summer next year. You will journey to Seryou's estate in three days to prepare for your betrothal."_

 _His face was set and his voice brooked no argument. Mikazuki had known from that moment on that he could never have freedom even in love. Despite how perfect Sanjou Kogitsune seemed, Mikazuki could not see their betrothal as anything but another pair of shackles to tie him down._

"...and then we could…" Yasusada was saying before he drifted off. Mikazuki was obviously not paying any attention to him. As usual. He sighed heavily to himself before reaching out to snap his fingers in front of Mikazuki's face. "Are you even listening to me? Your Highness!"

Mikazuki snapped out of his daze and a pair of piercing blue eyes flickered towards Yasusada's direction. 'Hmmm I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"As I was saying," Yasusada reiterated "We should start heading back. We could still make it in time - "

Before he could even finish his sentence, Mikazuki had already cut him off. "No. I've already told you. I won't go back and that's final. If you are so desperate to leave, you could always head back by yourself." His expression was determined; it was the look Mikazuki invariably wore when he refused to budge, and nothing could be said that would change his mind.

Yasusada's face fell, recognising defeat. "You know I can't do that," he snapped, giving up on pleasantries. "How could I leave you unprotected and alone?! If anything were to happen to you, your father would kill me!"

As he uttered this, Mikazuki's face broke into a relieved smile. Now that he had truly convinced Yasusada to stay, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

So caught up in their conversation was he that neither Mikazuki nor Yasusada noticed the intense stares directed towards them.

"From now on, you will stop addressing me as 'Highness' and instead call me by name. We're too conspicuous that way." Mikazuki glanced up as he said this, running his gaze distractedly across the street. A flash of red in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and it took a few moments for his preoccupied mind to process what he just saw.

There to the side of the street a quarter of a mile away, were a few of the guards who had accompanied Mikazuki from the palace. They had apparently been searching for him and it looked like he had just been spotted.

"Shit! I hate it when I'm right." Mikazuki muttered. Hearing the panic in his voice, Yasusada jerked his head up and followed Mikazuki's line of vision. His eyes widened as they landed on the company of guards. Their gazes locked and time seemed to slow to a crawl.

It could have been a few seconds or a few minutes, Mikazuki did not know exactly how long they remained that way.

However, in the next instant, the standstill was broken. The guards seemed to regain themselves and started scrambling over.

"Run!" Mikazuki shouted.

So saying, he grabbed Yasusada's hand and they took off in a flurry. And there began a merry chase about town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Flight**

Mikazuki sneaked in unnoticeably behind a group of well-clad young men, trying his best to blend in with them. Night had fallen while they were being chased all over the city by his guards, and it looked like they might have finally given them the slip.

Unlike other parts of town, this particular section was only just beginning to come alive. Red paper lanterns hung along the streets, gently swaying in the breeze and casting an ethereal glow. The stillness of the night was penetrated by the sounds of the lute and the zither, their hauntingly beautiful melodies lingering in the air. Up ahead, lovely courtesans dressed in alluring silks gazed invitingly into the crowd.

Here was Ren city's famous red light district, the Flower Palace.

Though the night was young, the streets were full of people both male and female, all clothed in finery. The jewels that adorned them sparkled and shone as if flaunting their owners' wealth and the air was filled with the scent of floral fragrances. Here, they did not stand out as much dressed though they were in attire befitting the palace.

"Your Highness, what are we doing here?!" A hushed whisper.

Mikazuki glanced at Yasusada, a teasing smile slowly making its way across his face. "Why, of course it's for us to have a taste of Ren city's renowned Celestial Flowers."

"C-C-Celestial Flowers? You mean the courtesans from the Celestial Garden?!"

"Yes."

Yasusada's eyes widened. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck even as he reeled back from the shock. Sure, Mikazuki was mischievous and could be flighty at times, but he was never this wild, this wilful. "Your Highness! This is madness! You have to remain chaste for your marriage to Lord Sanjou!"

"Chaste?" Mikazuki scoffed. "It is nothing but a political alliance. Infidelity is to be expected."

"B-But!"

"No more buts! And stop with the 'Highness'. It's Mikazuki for you." His expression softened. "I know you mean well Yasusada, but this is the last chance for me to do whatever my heart desires. Come summer next year…" Mikazuki trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes.

For a moment, Yasusada thought he caught a glimpse of wistfulness in that elegant profile. Then it was gone.

"I will go back. You know I will."

Remembering that hint of sadness on Mikazuki's face, Yasusada sighed and gave in. "Alright," he said at last. "I won't say anymore, Your Hi- I mean, Mikazuki."

Hearing this, Mikazuki's face broke into a delighted smile. "Great! Now that that's settled… let's go!"

Running through the Flower Palace was a long, glistening lake covered in an abundance of exquisite water lilies. Famed for the beauty of the flowers, the lake was the jewel of the city. Hence the name "Ren". Following the stream of water in the lake, at its end lies the renowned brothel - the Celestial Garden.

Slowing his pace, Mikazuki lifted his head for a better view. Built like a mansion, the Celestial Garden was made up of a multi-inclined roof and three storeys of burnished wood. Beautiful courtesans, both male and female, could be seen throughout the mansion, pouring wine or playing various musical instruments. Some were already heading towards the rooms in the back with their guests, likely for a long night of passion.

"Enchanting, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." A wide-eyed glazed look.

Mikazuki laughed. "Stop it with that innocent look or you'll be mistaken for a country bumpkin." Saying that, he swept past the still stunned Yasusada and headed towards the entrance of the Celestial Garden.

They were ushered to a table on the balcony of the second floor. Light gauzy curtains sectioned off their table from the rest of the mansion, giving them a semblance of privacy. Soft cushions and peach blossoms adorned the balcony and there was a jar of wine placed on the centre of the table.

It was an open and airy corner that overlooked the entire Flower Palace – definitely one of the best tables in the Celestial Garden.

The doorman had given Mikazuki a once over and took in the heavy silk fabric of his clothes and the jewels that adorned his hair and immediately called a few courtesans over to escort them for the evening.

Taking out a bamboo flute from the folds of his sleeve, Mikazuki begun to play a soulful tune, one full of yearning and youthful passions. The courtesans fluttered about the both of them, pouring wine and serving snacks while sighing over the "Young Master's" skillful playing.

Mikazuki sipped leisurely at his wine and rested his body against the balcony. The view was stunning from up here and he could enjoy the night breeze. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend he was flying…

A calm settled over him.

He would take this chance to explore the world beyond the palace and have this freedom, even if only for a fleeting moment. When the time came for his marriage, he would return to fulfil his duties. But for now…

Heart resolute, he opened his eyes. As his vision came into focus, he noticed a pair of dark eyes staring up at him from the streets below. A pair of eyes belonging to a man with very familiar looking red garments.

His gut clenched. It was the guards. Again. "Shit," he muttered. "I thought they were gone."

He glanced back to the table. Yasusada had apparently heard him and had already stood up. With a slight tilt of his head, Mikazuki made to head back into the mansion. Across him, Yasusada nodded and followed suit.

They brushed past the curtains and stepped indoors. It had already been awhile since they were spotted. Sounds could be heard coming from the floor below, of boots clattering and heavy footsteps on the stairs.

A dark head popped into view as the guard ascended to the second floor, with two others right on his heels. Unlike before, this time there was no hesitation. The guards immediately headed towards them, a grim look on their faces.

Glancing back, Mikazuki noticed that the courtesans had trailed behind them and were now wearing confused expressions.

"Young Masters, where -" one of them began when he was abruptly cut off.

"Pardon me." Mikazuki apologised before grabbing the delicate looking male and sending him right into the arms of their pursuers. The young man gave a startled yelp as he lost his balance and began to fall.

"Mikazuki!"

"It couldn't be helped!"

They spun on their heels and started to run in the opposite direction. Turning his head around, Mikazuki caught a glimpse of a guard catching the young man before he could tumble to the ground. The remaining two guards deftly stepped aside and began to give chase.

They flew past the corridors and rounded a bend before entering a large sitting area. It was full of customers tonight and courtesans could be seen entertaining their guests while they dined on their food.

From the entrance of the dining room, Mikazuki caught a glimpse of a well-hidden stairwell at the far end of the building. Most likely it was used discreetly for patrons who intended to spend the night in the mansion. If only they could just make it there… their pursuers were hot on their trails and had almost caught up to them. They needed a distraction.

Mikazuki looked around wildly for a moment before whisking a jar of sake out of the arms of a nearby waiter and hurling it towards the guards. Then it was a plate, a bowl and a few cups sailing through the air before they were running once again for the door at the other end.

Ignoring the screams and the sounds of porcelain being shattered, Mikazuki and Yasusada continued to make their way through the crowd, pausing every now and then to hurl yet another finely crafted piece of pottery behind them.

The sounds of the guards cursing could be heard over the din. It was utter chaos.

Glancing back, Mikazuki watched as Yasusada sent an entire tea set careening into the path of their pursuers who promptly ducked. Of course they did.

Beside him, Mikazuki could hear his faithful companion muttering to himself. Straining his ears, he thought he caught the phrase "an utter waste of art".

He chuckled. "And still you threw that entire tea set?"

That earned him a glare. "And whose fault do you think that is?!"

Mikazuki grinned mischievously. "Alright alright, the blame is on me."

Yasusada huffed and pushed open the doors to reveal a connecting bridge. Just beyond that was the guests' sleeping quarters and the stairwell. And freedom.

They ran across the bridge.

Halfway through, they heard the sounds of running footsteps from behind them. The guards had caught up to them and aside from a few scrapes, were looking otherwise unharmed.

"At this rate, we'll be caught." Yasusada observed.

Mikazuki paused. "You're right" he said before turning towards the red paper lanterns that were lighting the bridge from both sides. With a hard yank, he broke the string holding them in place and sent the lanterns flying towards the guards.  
As the lanterns landed haphazardly on the ground before them, the candles began to burn through the paper to create a small blaze. The line of fire quickly blocked the guards' access to them.

"That'll take them a while to put out. Let's hurry."

One of the guards had already shrugged off his coat and began snuffing out the flames.

They raced the rest of the way over the bridge and entered the sleeping quarters.

"Which way out?" Yasusada gasped out.

"Right."

Yasusada turned and grabbed the door nearest to them and threw it wide open before letting out a shocked gasp and blushing furiously.

Before them, a handsome, finely-chiselled male and a courtesan were spread out across a large bed and in the throes of passion, their bodies entwined together intimately.

The male turned at the commotion, his long luxurious white hair making a slight swishing sound. A pair of vermillion eyes looked over in their direction, glowing slightly in the dark.

Those eyes caught and held Mikazuki's eyes for a few seconds. He could feel his pulse speeding up and the sound of his heartbeat thundered in his ears as he stared at the handsome features of the male, unable to tear his eyes away. It was as if he was drowning in those twin red orbs…

"Sorry! Wrong door!" Yasusada muttered beside him and slammed the door shut.

Mikazuki shook himself out of his trance-like state. He could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment, much like Yasusada's.

Without a word to each other, they made for the hidden stairwell through the next door.

"Here." Mikazuki said when they were a few streets away, leading the way into a darkened alley well hidden from sight. The plants growing around the entrance should be enough to provide cover for the both of them. "I spotted this alley when we walked past here this afternoon."

They had barely managed to flatten their bodies against the wall when sounds of running footsteps came floating by. Mikazuki tensed up slightly, holding his breath. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yasusada's rigid body, tension etched in every inch of his being.

The sounds of running footsteps were getting closer and closer.

"Just go straight ahead and walk past us," Mikazuki prayed silently. Peering out cautiously from their hiding place, he could just barely make out the silhouette of two figures heading past the entrance of the alley before finally disappearing from sight.

After a moment or two of fraught silence, Mikazuki and Yasusada let out identical breaths of relief and slid to the ground with their backs still against the wall. Glancing at Yasusada, Mikazuki suddenly felt the absurdity of their situation descending upon him.

All that running about had turned Yasusada's hair into a rat's nest - there were loose strands flying all around and a few leaves had even made their way into it. A quick look at his clothes showed that it was rumpled all over and revealed a few dirty smudges on the billowy sleeves of his robe.

He probably looked just as bad.

"That was surprisingly fun," Mikazuki said laughing breathlessly as he gently plucked the leaves off Yasusada's hair. His eyes were twinkling and the colour was high in his cheekbones.

For a moment, Yasusada silently stared at the leaves in Mikazuki's outstretched hand before joining him in laughter.

"We should probably go," Mikazuki said, though he made no move to stand up.

"Yes we should," Yasusada agreed. He got to his feet and dusted his clothing before offering a hand to Mikazuki.

"Let's try to find an inn for the night. It's too quiet here and there are often unsavoury characters in this part of town at this time of the night."

"Alright," Mikazuki said and hoisted himself up with Yasusada's help.

The sound of a twig snapping suddenly broke the silence of the night, and a shadow covered the entrance to the alley, blocking the light from the moon. In a moment, the entire alley was engulfed in darkness.

Glancing up, Mikazuki could make out the faint silhouette of four, no five, men standing in front of them.

The group of men moved forward, coming closer to them and a little moonlight filtered through the entrance. Mikazuki noticed that they were all well-muscled and were carrying weapons on their backs. His guard was now up and he watched them warily as they approached.

There was a movement to his side as Yasusada placed himself between Mikazuki and the men. Mikazuki had a moment to feel touched over that protective gesture before turning his attention back to the men.

A look at them and one could tell that they harboured ill intentions. These were men who had lived for years on the street and bore scars on their bodies as evidence. Men who probably killed and stole for a living.

Their leader, the one standing in the middle, stepped forward, looking very much like a cat stalking its prey.

He had a very large build and Mikazuki counted at least four daggers strapped to his forearms and a sword across his back. A long jagged scar ran down his face beginning from the temple down his left eye and ending right above his upper lip, giving him a menacing look.

"Hello my darlings," he said, leering at them with a sinister grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Invitation**

"What do you want?" Mikazuki said, lifting his chin slightly and using his haughtiest voice as he stepped out to stand beside Yasusada.

"What do I want eh?" The leader smirked. "Looks like we have quite the feisty one here boys." It was a mocking tone and the men behind him sniggered.

He leaned forward slightly and made a show of raking Mikazuki up and down with his remaining eye. A hand came up to grip him roughly by the chin and forced his head up. "Indeed you are a real beauty," he murmured. "You should be worth ten thousand silvers at least."

This close, Mikazuki could feel a hot puff of breath on his face as he spoke, and along with it, a strong unpleasant odour of garlic and rotten meat. He fought back the urge to gag and jerked his head away, out of his grasp.

By his side, he could feel Yasusada fairly trembling with rage. "How dare you lay hands on the prince!" he hissed.

"Oh, the prince is it? I'm so scared…" The leader pretended to shiver in fear before his expression settled back into his usual sneer. He obviously did not believe a word that was said. "If the prince looked anything like that… mmm I'll have him moaning in bed under me within seconds."

He rubbed his crotch lasciviously while the men laughed and let out catcalls. They were so preoccupied that they failed to notice when Yasusada unsheathed his knife. He lunged forward and managed to land a slice across the leader's forearm before he could react.

With a yelp, the leader leaped back out of range of the knife and made sure to put a good distance before him and Yasusada. He paused to examine the cut which was still dripping with fresh blood. A dark look passed over his features. "You will pay for that," he promised.

He subtly glanced back towards his men and warned in a low voice, "Make sure you brutes don't hurt their faces! It'll bring down the price."

That was all the warning they got before the five men launched themselves on the both of them in a flurry of sharp knife edges and glinting metal.

A dagger came slashing at Mikazuki from his right and he nimbly ducked it while bringing his foot up to connect to the arm of his attacker and send the dagger flying. The man cried out in pain as he stumbled back, clutching his bruised wrist and gazing at Mikazuki warily.

Mikazuki had barely managed to regain his breath when he felt a prickle at the nape of his neck that warned him of an impending attack from behind. His battle instincts kicked in and Mikazuki sidestepped it gracefully, a wicked looking blade slashing at the empty spot where he was standing just moments before.

"That was close," he panted, grinning up at his attacker in mischief as he dodged yet another blow. "I was _almost_ cleaved into half." A taunt. The man growled in frustration.

Mikazuki could almost feel the waves of anger surging off him.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the first thug approaching him again with his dagger. Mikazuki took a few steps back, making sure to keep a few feet between himself and both his attackers as they started circling him once more. Eyes trailed the length of his body, as if assessing him for his physique and gauging his strength.

He smirked. The men probably thought that he was some helpless, rich, young master who would not pose as a threat to them. They could not have been more wrong. He was not some damsel in distress who needed rescuing.

They came at him again, both at once this time, forcing Mikazuki to retreat backwards in order to avoid the sharp blades that were aimed straight at him, each one closer than the last. There was a thud as his back hit the wall, the force of it strong enough to knock the wind from him. He barely had a second to react before his attackers' blades were descending on him once more.

A blade caught in the folds of his sleeves and slipped downwards, slicing the cloth into strips, barely missing Mikazuki's skin. He took that moment to drop to the ground, rolling as he did and managing to just avoid the daggers that were sent swishing through the air in his direction.

"Mikazuki!"

Hearing the concerned cry, Mikazuki got quickly got to his feet and threw a quick glance at Yasusada's way. "I'm alright," he called. He had just been a little careless. In fact if he was honest with himself, he was actually enjoying this little bout. Shouts and grunts could be heard as Yasusada managed to land a blow on one of the thugs before moving lithely out of harm's way.

 _Or so he thought._

Until Mikazuki saw the leader from before creeping up silently from behind Yasusada, a heavy, wicked-looking axe in his right arm.

His gut clenched. Yasusada was still busy fending off his attackers - two of them - and had not noticed the threat that was looming behind him. There was no time to shout a warning, it would have been too late by then. The leader was only a few paces away, ready and waiting to strike. Even Yasusada would not be able to react fast enough to protect himself.

He had only a second to make a decision. And he did.

Closing his eyes, Mikazuki felt his body going still and focused on the air in front of him. Power emanated from his body, rippling off him in waves, and his sleeves fluttered as if they had been caught in a great gust of wind. As he reached deep within himself the air before him started to shimmer, convalescing to form the faint, glowing outline of a sword.

He heard a gasp and opened his eyes.

Before him a 30 inch long sword was floating in the air, its edges still glowing ever-so-slightly. It was a very fine blade, and he could feel power thrumming from within, almost as if the sword was alive. Mikazuki grasped its handle, which was made of pure wrought silver and inlaid sapphire gemstones. There were ancient carvings and inscriptions etched into its long, thin blade which emanated a faint, silvery glow.

It was very light, and fitted perfectly into Mikazuki's hand. Grabbing it, Mikazuki ran forward gathering speed as he moved till he was a blur. In the span of a breath, he had reached Yasusada's side and had placed himself at his back. The world seemed to slow down around him, the movements of others seeming as if they would go on forever.

He watched as the leader's axe started to descend.

 _Too slow._

With a casual flick of his wrist, Mikazuki brought his sword up and made a quick, upward slashing motion. Within seconds the axe, now a pile of broken metal and splintering wood, laid in pieces on the floor.

There was a moment of stunned silence as the men all ceased fighting to gape in shock at Mikazuki, disbelief written plainly all over their faces.

"Thank you," Yasusada said quietly.

"You would have done the same for me," Mikazuki replied, turning his steely gaze back onto the leader who had collapsed to the ground. He had the terrified look of one who had been severely shaken, his legs apparently unable to hold his weight up anymore.

"S-S-Swords!" he gasped out.

"Yes indeed." A glacial tone. "You should never have tried messing with us."

Sweat was beading down the leader's face and he positively trembled in fear. Not that Yasusada could blame him. The mischievous, playful Mikazuki from before was gone and replaced with a cold, expressionless beauty. He was utterly serious now.

Only the barest hint of rage could be detected from behind those stunning eyes which were currently boring into the leader with a fierce intensity, but it was enough to keep him frozen to the spot.

Mikazuki could be frightening when he was in a mood.

Mikazuki _when angered_ …

He repressed a slight shiver. _Dangerous_ would not even begin to cover it. Yasusada had never been more glad that it was not directed at him.

"Of c-course we weren't trying to mess with you two young lords. We merely w-w-wanted to, ah wanted to… that is invite you out for some fun…"

"Oh? I'm having fun right now." Mikazuki said silkily, letting his hand drift to his side to gently caress the sword that was hanging there in a deliberate gesture. Anyone could see the faintly veiled threat behind that action as he continued to run his fingers over the blade.

"P-Please…" the leader's tone now held a desperate edge.

"Please what?"

"We m-meant no harm. Please just l-l-let us g-go…" He was practically cowering by now, the last part barely coming out as a faint whisper.

It was almost too much.

Yasusada could hardly reconcile this whimpering pile with the loud and cocky man from before. Apparently his own men also had enough of looking at their leader grovel on the ground, judging from their incredulous expressions.

Or perhaps they were just idiots who did not know when to back off.

"Aniki! Why are you on your knees in front of these brats?!" One of them called out. "Let's capture them!"

"Shut up! You don't know what we're up against," the leader growled.

Either they did not hear the warning in his words or they were bigger fools than Yasusada thought, the men merely cast a dismissive glance in their direction before bringing up their weapons as they charged forward. Two of them headed straight for Mikazuki while the remaining two came toward him.

 _Fools._

He took a deep breath and calmed his mind, calling out to his blade as he did so. There was a rush of power through his body and the world around him sharpened into focus. Yasusada reached out and firmly grasped the hilt of his blade, balancing its familiar weight in his palm.

His blade.

A special blade belonging only to a chosen few and said to be nearly indestructible. It was light, swift and powerful with a sharp edge that could cut through almost everything and never dulled. Only one in a thousand men would be born with the ability to manifest and master the use of such blades.

These rare individuals that are known as _Swords_.

Swords are born with a natural affinity for steel and talent in swordplay even from a young age. The blades come later and only begin to manifest in boys between the ages of ten to twelve. The appearance, feel, style of the blade would be like a personification of their Master and made to fit them perfectly.

If Mikazuki's silvery blade was light and agile like the moon, then Yasusada's blade would be swift and fluid like the river.

Ever since his blade manifested five years ago when he was twelve, it had felt like it was a living part of him, like a piece of his _soul_. It felt good to have it in his hand once more, knowing that it would respond to him in a way no other steel could.

Yasusada gripped the hilt tightly now, turning around to face his attackers head on. The blade made a slight swishing sound through the air as he swung it with practiced ease.

He dodged the blow the first man sent toward him and raised his blade to parry the sword his companion was carrying. The blade met with little resistance as it sliced through the other man's sword cleanly, as easily as a knife cleaving through butter.

With a hard jab from his elbow, he sent the man staggering backward with a yelp, one hand clutching his abdomen. Spinning around, Yasusada proceeded to fend off the first attacker and turn his sword into useless scraps of metal in the span of a breath.

Eyes wide and scared, the man scrambled away from him in a hurry.

It was a shame really that he had to disable those swords. They had actually been pretty decent too. Nothing compared to his blade of course, but still. It had been quite well-made for an average sword.

Yasusada turned a critical eye onto his attackers who had retreated to the far end of the alley. Now that he had ensured that both men had no way of attacking them and no longer posed any threat, he relaxed slightly. Sheathing his sword, he turned around to look at Mikazuki.

Mikazuki was standing in the midst of what looked to be a litter of broken metal pieces strewn messily at his feet, the moonlight highlighting his lone profile.

The two men who had charged toward Mikazuki only moments before were now slumped unconscious on the ground next to the remains of what used to be their weapons. Yasusada could just pick out various pieces which once belonged to a sword and some throwing knives.

Their leader had taken the opportunity to get away from Mikazuki and was now gazing at him warily, watching him with a mixture of fear and trepidation. He was slowly inching backwards, towards the exit, his eyes darting back and forth between Mikazuki and the small space between the walls.

"We're not done yet, you and I," Mikazuki said icily as he glided forward, holding his blade in a secure grip. "Don't think you can just leave like that after you tried to hurt one of my own."

Yasusada thought he heard a whimper.

Mikazuki lifted his blade and -

"Halt!"

A beautiful, clear voice resounded through the air, much like the tinkling of bell chimes in the wind. Out of reflex Mikazuki responded to the voice, slowing the blade's descent before it abruptly jerked to a stop. Both heads snapped up at once to look at the newcomer who was currently perched lightly at the top of the wall.

He was a wispy, ethereal-looking thing with hair the colour of freshly fallen snow and flawless white skin. Two golden orbs peered out at them, twinkling with mischief.

"Don't you think that's enough?" the stranger continued. "They look pretty beat up to me."

Mikazuki scoffed. "Definitely not! They almost hurt my Yasu." He eyed the pretty boy carefully. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga at your service! And you?"

"I'm Mikazuki…" A pause. "And this is Yasusada."

Yasusada gave the boy a slight nod and received a friendly grin in return. If Tsurumaru noticed that Mikazuki had left off both their last names, he did not comment on it.

"Well Mika-chan and Yasu-chan, I see you're both really talented with the sword."

"Mika-chan?" One eyebrow arched upwards questioningly while Yasusada echoed a "Yasu-chan?"

"Yup! And you can both just call me Tsuru if you like." He smiled brightly.

While they had been conversing, the thugs had taken that as their chance to escape. The two men Yasusada had fought with earlier sneaked past quietly to drag their unconscious comrades towards their leader who stood waiting near the exit before making a hasty retreat.

Mikazuki scowled. "Don't think I didn't notice them leaving!"

Tsurumaru blinked at them innocently, staring at them with wide, rounded eyes. "I'm hurt Mika-chan. Do you honestly think I would do that?"

Mikazuki gave him a pointed look.

"Well okay, I would." Tsurumaru conceded. "But only because you looked like you were about to finish him off."

"He would have deserved it!" Mikazuki huffed. "Besides, I was only going to teach him a lesson," he added almost like an afterthought.

"Right," Tsurumaru looked unconvinced. "And it would have been a pain to clean up."

"Really!" Mikazuki insisted.

"Okay okay I believe you," Tsurumaru said, raising his hands in surrender. "If it makes you feel better, I have men on them right now."

"Your men?" Yasusada asked with a quizzical expression.

"Yes, they'll be spending the night - and a few more after that I believe - in prison," he replied cheerfully.

Mikazuki could feel the edges of his lips curl up slowly into a smile. _That devious little imp._ He liked him already. "Oh yes," he hummed. "Lovely accommodation you have there for their likes."

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" Tsurumaru huffed with a mischievous grin. "But enough of that. Actually, I have a proposition for the both of you."

"A proposition?" Mikazuki and Yasusada both chimed in unison.

"Yes," Tsurumaru lowered his voice and leaned in closer, his eyes unusually serious for once. "Would you like to join the Touken Danshi?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you like to join the Touken Danshi?" Tsurumaru asked.

There was a beat of silence as two faces stared up at him blankly with seemingly no hint of understanding or comprehension. Tsurumaru propped his feet up onto the wall and continued to gaze at them patiently, waiting for the moment when it would click in their minds. _One thousand, two thousand, three th-_

"What?!"

Ah there it was.

"You're from the Touken Danshi?!"

Tsurumaru supposed he could not blame them for being so incredulous of his profession. He had often come across similar sentiments coming from others, all who were equally shocked or amazed. It had to be because of his small, lithe frame he decided. Or maybe because he was too utterly charming and innocent and boyish.

It definitely was not because he was too childish or cheeky or anything of that sort really, as Ichigo often liked to point out to him. Of course not. Tsurumaru was more mature than that. His pranks, as Ichigo liked to call them that, were in fact just him exercising the creative ability of his mind so as to keep all the other Swords on their toes. Life would have been too peaceful and too boring without him spicing it up a little once in awhile.

Speaking of spicing things up…

Tsurumaru turned his attention back to the unusual pair before him. Two beautiful young men who could not be more different from the other if they tried. It was like night and day. One dressed in fine silks with an elegance and mannerism that practically screamed his noble pedigree and the other in well-made but ordinary citizens' clothing. They obviously came from very different backgrounds and yet they seemed so close and so comfortable with the other. It was a mystery. And he loved mysteries.

"What does the Touken Danshi want with us?" Yasusada asked, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

Tsurumaru huffed in amusement. _The protector_.

"Well I just thought that the both of you are very talented with the sword and would make promising recruits. After all, we are shorthanded and always welcoming new blood into our ranks."

"Isn't that the really elite branch of swordsmen though? I would have thought it would be more difficult to get in," was the sceptical reply, Yasusada being not quite convinced yet.

"Yes usually, but…"

"But?"

"But the both of you have a really _special_ ability that is practically a pre-requisite for the job." he said, with a slight emphasis to drive his point across.

Though he could not be certain for the change was so slight it was almost imperceptible, Tsurumaru thought he saw the both of them tense up at his words, before relaxing and smoothing their features into a neutral expression once more.

"…And how much did you see?"

Now that was curious. Although Swords were prized for their ability and were so rare that they often kept their abilities a secret to prevent any coercion by others, it was not a taboo subject in the least. Weren't they being too sensitive about it?

 _What secrets are they hiding?_

"I was making my rounds around town when I heard all that ruckus and decided to check it out. You had already begun fighting when I arrived here." He paused and gave them a scrutinizing look. Was it him or did they seem almost _relieved_ at his words? "So… would you like to join…?"

Mikazuki who had remained silent until then suddenly spoke up. "Alright, we accept your offer. We will both join the Touken Danshi."

Yasusada apparently caught off guard, made a startled noise at the back of his throat and threw a quick glance at Mikazuki, a question lingering in his eyes. They exchanged a meaningful gaze before he finally turned back toward Tsurumaru and nodded his head in agreement.

Tsurumaru was surprised but chose not to comment. He had expected them to reject his offer given how guarded they were acting, and then he would have to spend at least a good thirty minutes or so convincing them to accept it. Well no matter, this would save him a lot of time and effort. He was a pretty good judge of character and from the moment he laid eyes on them his first thought had been _"I want them."_ As for whatever secrets they were harbouring… they could keep it. For the time being that is. Tsurumaru was a patient person. He would bide his time and slowly ferret it out from them unsuspectingly. Before they knew it, they would have already spilled it all to him.

Or maybe not, he thought as he stared up into a silvery moonlit gaze that was looking at him determinedly.

He grinned. That was fine. He loved a good challenge. _The game is on_.

Mikazuki let out the breath that he had unconsciously been holding as he watched Tsurumaru disappear soundlessly into the night, the tension slowly seeping out of his stiff shoulders. He had never been more relieved to see that the little imp was finally gone and that he could drop all pretense and relax for a bit… at least for a little while.

After having been chased around for the better part of the day and _almost_ having his secret revealed to someone from the _Touken Danshi_ of all places, he was honestly exhausted. He would have to be careful around Tsurumaru in the future or risk exposing himself. He was too sharp to not have picked up on their edginess during their brief conversation though they had tried to be subtle about it. Just before he left, Mikazuki had spotted that familiar glint in his eyes - familiar to him because it was the look he wore himself whenever he was up to mischief.

And now he supposed he had better explain his decision to Yasusada.

His faithful companion had been quietly waiting for him while he gathered his thoughts, standing off to the side and wearing a rather beleaguered expression.

He turned curious eyes onto Mikazuki now and asked, "Why did you agree to join the Touken Danshi?"

"I thought it would be better if we were with them - they would provide a good cover for us while we're here, from the guards that were pursuing us."

"You mean like hiding in plain sight?"

"Exactly!"

He was met with a silence which unnerved him so he continued babbling, the words tumbling out before he could stop it. "And well, we do need to find some means to support ourselves. The money that I brought with me wouldn't last for long. Besides it would be pretty interesting wouldn't it? To be able to spar with others like us - worthy opponents."

Yasusada merely stared at him with a contemplative look on his face and did not reply. Mikazuki was starting to sweat a little under that perceptive gaze which annoyed him, because what did he have to feel nervous or embarrassed about? It was Yasusada. And he did not have to explain himself. Not at all.

He wilted.

"And… well… I guess I just wanted a glimpse of my betrothed."

At that, Yasusada gave him a knowing look as if he had expected that all along. He sighed. Of course Yasusada would know what went through his mind. They had grown up together after all. He did not know why he even bothered trying to hide it in the first place. It was completely futile.

"That was your true intention all along wasn't it?"

"Of course! He _is_ the man I'm supposed to marry, come next Spring. It would be better if I could see for myself what kind of man he is and if he is truly worthy of marrying."

Yasusada's voice softened. "But you would have to marry him all the same. You can't run from it forever."

"... I know. Well, if I saw him for myself and got to know him, maybe I might come to love him. Or at least we could become friends, and I would not mind so much being bound to him."

"Yes perhaps you're right."

"I am, aren't I?" He turned a glimmering smile to Yasusada. "Lets hope that he turns out to be a good man."

"He better be. And he better treat you right. If he ever makes you cry, I'll hunt him down and make him pay for it." His eyes were serious as he said this and it warmed Mikazuki's heart to know that Yasusada cared so much for him. He knew Yasusada would make good on his promise and that brought him comfort.

Mikazuki glanced up at the night sky. The gentle light of the stars were shining through the clouds and illuminating the streets in their natural glow. Soon it would be morning and the stars would fade with the coming of dawn. If they wanted to get some rest before then, they would have to leave this alley soon to find some lodgings.

"We should find somewhere to sleep for now. There are only a few hours to do so before we are to meet Tsurumaru at the West gate."

Yasusada nodded. "Let's go."

It was dawn when they saddled their horses and rode out to the city's West gate which was five miles away from the inn that they had been lodging in. Mikazuki had gently patted his horse's neck in a fond manner and fed him a few slices of apples which he had filched from the inn's kitchen before taking the reins.

He rode astride a beautiful white stallion, a magnificent beast that had been bred from a line of wild horses. Being fair of form and yet possessing great strengths, such horses were rare and greatly prized. It had been a birthday gift to him from his father, the King, when he had come of age at fifteen. Proud, wild and light-footed, this noble beast matched his temperament perfectly, and they had forged a close bond ever since their first meeting two years ago.

They now travelled along the quiet streets, the horses' hooves clip-clopping along the cobbled pavement. Behind him, Yasusada followed atop a dappled grey mare. They rode quickly, leaving the houses and buildings behind them as they travelled along the winding road that would take them to Ren city's West gate.

They passed by the port on the way there and both Mikazuki and Yasusada turned to stare, enraptured, in the direction of the sea even as they raced their horses across the grassy path. The waters were a clear blue and parts of it glistened slightly, reflecting the dawn's golden rays. Speeding up, they managed to stay just ahead of the streaming light and possibly make it in time for their meeting with Tsurumaru.

Half a mile to their destination, they could see the structure of the West gate cresting over the skyline and make out its form. It was a huge structure carved with the Royal family's emblem and made out of a dazzling white material which glowed in the dark. It was also called the Moon gate while on its opposite end, laid the East gate which was also known as the Sun gate.

From his vantage point, Mikazuki espied a white figure standing next to the portcullis, one hand holding onto the reins of his mount. Tsurumaru. He was already waiting for them. Urging his stallion to quicken its pace, they hurried across the road toward the Moon gate.

"You're here." Tsurumaru smiled as he said this, a genuinely happy smile that revealed his white teeth. "I was beginning to wonder if you would show up."

"Of course we would! We gave our word. Now let's go to this citadel of yours and have a look at the rest of the Touken Danshi."

"Don't worry," he assured Mikazuki. "You'll like it there. Their skill with the sword are not inferior to yours."

"Hmmm… we shall see."

Tsurumaru merely shrugged, unconcerned. Once they reach the citadel, they would be able to see for themselves the glory of the Touken Danshi and their terrifyingly beautiful art. And once they cross swords with his captain…

He got onto his horse and began leading them through the gate and toward the citadel.

The citadel was located ten miles from Ren city, beyond a great forested area. Mikazuki was glad for the cover that the trees provided, their huge leaves shading them from the hot sun. As they travelled, Tsurumaru began pointing out the various landmarks surrounding them and told them more about the Touken Danshi.

Established long ago, the Touken Danshi was a prestigious place whereby only the most skillful knights could enter. These knights had great renown throughout the land and were charged with patrolling the country's borders, protecting the people from the demons outside.

These demons were said to be absolutely terrifying, and many were the stories that were passed down from generation to generation - dark tales of unspeakable horror and misery. They were said to have been summoned by witches who practiced the dark arts and called forth through the use of forbidden magic. The demons sucked the souls of any who crossed their paths, draining their victims of life and leaving in their wake piles of bodies. The souls kept the demons alive and allowed them to increase in power with every soul they ingested. Through them, the witches with whom they contracted with would likewise become more powerful and gain a longer lifespan.

Many lives were lost and the people lived in fear and terror. Until the Touken Danshi was established. A highly talented swordsman named Sanjou Rin had stepped forward, gathering a group of powerful men with him and finally managed to vanquish the demons. In light of their accomplishments, the Royal family then had given them statuses as elite knights and decreed Sanjou Rin as their commander. From then on, the position of commander had been passed on to the heirs of the Sanjou family and they remained highly influential even to this day.

That was also when Swords were first discovered. For Sanjou Rin and the men he gathered all possessed this mystical power to manifest powerful, magical blades which blessed their wielder with great strength and allowed them to defeat the demons.

Since then, the Touken Danshi had been charged with protecting the kingdom and they patrolled the borders diligently. Each time the demons invaded, they were vanquished by the knights of this elite order. And now hundreds of years later, even though the demons no longer existed, the knights of the Touken Danshi was still revered as a highly prestigious group of people. Every year, thousands of hopeful young men would apply to join their ranks and undergo brutal tests. Of it only a handful was ever accepted and they were always those with the unique and rare ability to manifest blades.

"You mean to say only Swords were ever recruited?" Yasusada asked.

"Yes," Tsurumaru replied. "For only they were strong enough to defeat the demons. The others were all killed."

"But that's just old wives tales isn't it? I mean demons didn't really exist."

Tsurumaru shrugged. "Who knows? It all happened a long time ago." He quirked an eyebrow at Mikazuki who was still gazing at him sceptically. "But fact remains that the Touken Danshi is made up of the elites of the elites. Don't treat them lightly," he warned. "Or you'll be in for a surprise."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I mean it Mika-chan. You might just get your ass handed to you~ ," he sing-songed in a merry voice. "Yasu-chan as well."

"What do you mean by that?" Yasusada queried.

"Oh, didn't I mention it? You are to undergo a test before you are officially considered as a part of the Touken Danshi."

"What?!" two voices cried out simultaneously.

"That's the first we've heard of it!"

"Tsurumaru…" Mikazuki began, threateningly.

The little imp merely laughed and said in an unrepentant tone, "Don't worry! It's a simple test. All you have to do is to spar with our captain. A little bout to assess your strength and determine if you are truly worthy of joining us."

That did sound simple. Almost _too_ simple.

"Are you sure that's all?" Mikazuki asked, gazing at Tsurumaru dubiously.

"Yes I'm sure, though it won't be as easy as you're imagining," he chimed.

"I'll be the judge of that myself." Mikazuki huffed, though he was secretly thrilled to get the opportunity to cross swords with another talented individual so soon.

Tsurumaru shook his head slowly in resignation and looked at Mikazuki with amusement twinkling in his eyes. He seemed to know exactly what Mikazuki was thinking. "Well come on then, we should hurry if we're to reach there before midday."

The citadel was an immense structure made up of stone, wood and granite and before it laid a vast courtyard with a beautiful fountain in the centre. A pebbled road ran through the entire citadel which was surrounded by lush, tidy gardens that were full of budding flowers.

Mikazuki sat on his horse patiently as he waited for the gates to the citadel to open and welcome them in. He gazed at it for a long moment - this was the place where he would reside in for the next few months. Undeniably, it was a beautiful place. To the East of it was a cliffside that overlooked the sea while the forest encompassed the rest of citadel. By his side, Yasusada was also looking at it with a thoughtful expression.

 _It looks promising._

A creaking sound signalled the opening of the gates and the metal grate swung inwards as if beckoning them forward. With the gates now fully opened, they rode into the citadel.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside, the courtyard was bustling with activity as people wandered about doing their chores. There was a far-off sound of swords clanging which Mikazuki assumed to be the knights of the Touken Danshi who were practicing with their blades. As they trotted in on their horses, more than once, they received curious glances from the others.

"What are they staring at?" Yasusada whispered in a low voice to Tsurumaru, feeling a little self-conscious to be on the receiving end of so much attention.

Tsurumaru smiled. "We hardly ever get visitors here, much less new recruits. They're probably just really interested in the both of you. After all, it is unprecedented to have new blood at this time of the year."

"I see. Recruitment usually takes place in the fall I believe. Am I right?"

Tsurumaru nodded. "Yes, this is quite unusual."

"But this is a rather large keep for just the Touken Danshi," Mikazuki mused as he inspected the citadel, letting his gaze wander across the stonework.

"It's because we have normal troops here as well. Part of our duties is to train with them to improve their skill with the sword," Tsurumaru explained. While the Touken Danshi were mainly responsible for hunting demons he said, the normal troops would ensure that order was kept within the lands and were stationed near the border as well in the event of war or conflict with the neighbouring kingdoms.

"They should be practicing in the field by now." Tsurumaru added. "It's at the back of the citadel."

As they approached the centre of the courtyard, the horses cantered to a halt and they dismounted. Tsurumaru tossed his reins casually to a stable boy standing nearby and beckoned them to follow suit. They hurried after him even as their horses were being led away.

Tsurumaru walked in long strides and led them through an archway which protruded from the keep. They entered a hall of sorts - it was a cavernous space with high ceilings and several stone arches. The only illumination they got was from the sunlight filtering through the open-air balconies and the candles that were lit against the wall. Even so it gave off a warm, comforting and homey feeling, putting Mikazuki at ease immediately.

Tsurumaru grabbed a candle from the wall and turned to the left where a spiral stairway was built before ascending the flight of steps.

"I'll be taking you to see the vice-captain first and he'll explain the details of your stay and the duties expected from you as one of the Touken Danshi. After that, I'll bring the both of you to one of the sparring rooms where you would have a duel with captain Kokaji." He smiled at them brightly. "You could say it's an initiation of sorts."

Mikazuki and Yasusada both nodded their heads in understanding as they followed closely after Tsurumaru, not wanting to be left behind and chance losing their way within the citadel. They climbed up a few more flights of stairs and it was perhaps the fourth, or fifth floor, before Tsurumaru stopped to head down a long corridor.

They paused before a wooden door three rooms down on their right and Tsurumaru knocked lightly. He waited until he heard a man saying "Come in," from inside before turning the knob smoothly and entering with Mikazuki and Yasusada in tow.

Mikazuki blinked a few times as he entered to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden light flooding into the room. A broad-shouldered man was sitting behind a large oak desk, bent over a thick stack of papers. He had long, flowing black hair which cascaded down his back and on his shoulder, he bore the insignia of a vice-captain.

Tsurumaru stopped to salute him. "Vice-captain."

"At ease," he said as he glanced up to study the two newcomers. He addressed them next. "Welcome. I am the vice-captain of the First Regiment of the Touken Danshi, Izuminokami Kanesada." He continued to place them under his scrutiny, that sharp gaze not missing a single detail. His eyes lingered on Mikazuki's fine silk robes and the tears in their clothing from the previous days' scuffle with the thugs. "And how may I address the both of you?"

They both murmured their replies respectfully, and out of habit, left off their last names.

The man frowned. "Just 'Mikazuki' and 'Yasusada'?"

Mikazuki had a moment to experience a flash of panic even as Yasusada stuttered out a weak reply.

"No, that's not... Ah…" he stammered.

This was bad. They couldn't know his real name or it would be exposed that he was the prince and the game would be up even before it had a chance to begin. Mikazuki cut in and took the opportunity to fake both their names, praying fervently that the vice-captain would accept it.

"And what were your professions before this?"

"Our fathers are wealthy merchants," Mikazuki said, the lie sliding smoothly off his tongue. "We accompanied them on their travels before this and met one another on one of those voyages."

"I see."

They were subjected to another one of Izuminokami's long, intense stares and Mikazuki tried to hold his powerful gaze, hoping the man would let them pass. At last he gave a sigh and nodded.

"They'll do," he told Tsurumaru. "Bring them to the sparring room. I believe the captain is already waiting there."

Tsurumaru grinned at them, his eyes full of mirth, while Mikazuki and Yasusada tried not to looked _too_ relieved at this proclamation. That was too close. Mikazuki was almost certain that the vice-captain would call him out on his bluff - the man definitely did not look terribly convinced with their cover story. He was glad that they got that part over with at least.

"Well let's go then," Tsurumaru said and they excused themselves before heading for the sparring room.

The sparring room, Tsurumaru told them, was situated near the South wing of the citadel. It was not actually a part of the keep, but rather a smaller building right next to it. Knights from the Touken Danshi would often use it to keep in shape and keep their swords sharp as they tested their skills against one another.

It was quite a distance from their current location in the Centre of the citadel to the sparring room which Tsurumaru also called a dojo. They practically flew down the steps in their haste to reach the dojo for their upcoming trial. As they wandered through the keep, Tsurumaru gave them a brief tour of it.

The second floor consisted mainly of the dining hall and the infirmary while rooms on the third and fourth floors were dedicated as private offices for the Commander, captains and vice-captains. A number of rooms were reserved as well and used as conference rooms to hold war councils. The upper floors held a library and a meditation room while the rest were assigned as guest rooms for visiting dignitaries.

The armoury and barracks were built on the north eastern part of the citadel's grounds, right next to a natural underground hot springs where the soldiers would bathe. Other important places such as the stables, the forge and the granary were scattered on various parts of the grounds. It only emphasized how huge the keep actually was. Mikazuki had no doubt that they could get lost easily within this massive structure without Tsurumaru acting as their guide.

As if sensing that they could not quite keep up, Tsurumaru laughed. "Don't worry. Once you've been confirmed as an official part of the Touken Danshi, or rather the First Regiment, you'll be assigned a guide."

"Of course we'll get in," Mikazuki said confidently. "Or do you doubt our abilities?" he asked, raising a challenging look at Tsurumaru. He took pride in his swordsmanship, as did Yasusada and he would not have their skills belittled. Not even by Tsurumaru whom he had grown quite fond of.

"I do not doubt the both of you at all," Tsurumaru said soothingly, his hands held out in a placating gesture. "This is more a formality and an initiation if you will."

"You speak of this person whom we would be testing our skills against with high regard," Yasusada observed. "You must respect him a lot."

"That I do. I hold him in high esteem. We all do." Tsurumaru replied simply. He went on to mention a long list of his captain's achievements, awe and admiration colouring his tone. As he listened, Mikazuki could feel interest and a strong desire to win the upcoming match against this unknown figure stirring in his chest. His heart was beating rapidly and his blood was thrumming in his veins. Swordplay was one of the things which he loved wholeheartedly and practiced relentlessly with single-minded devotion. In this aspect, he refused to lose to any other.

As they conversed, they gradually grew closer to the dojo until finally, it was right before them.

The dojo was a large, traditional, single-storied structure standing in the midst of a garden. It was made up of teak and rosewood that was covered with a beautiful finish, protecting it from the elements and giving it a glossy texture. The lovely maple trees provided a good complement to the dojo while the koi pond by the edge of the building finished it off perfectly. The quiet, dignified air of the place was all at once soothing and comforting, and Mikazuki fell in love with it immediately.

One of the sliding doors was left slightly ajar, revealing the traditional tatami mats which were carefully laid out on the floor of the dojo. By its side was a pair of white outdoor shoes placed neatly atop the wooden deck, resting just outside the door.

 _The captain._

His interests stirred once more, Mikazuki ran ahead of Tsurumaru and Yasusada, leaving them to their conversation. Feet skipped elegantly over the trail of pebbles leading to the dojo and shoes were hastily cast aside before the door was flung open and he was finally through.

There was someone training inside with a wooden practice sword, his back toward Mikazuki. It seemed that he had not sensed Mikazuki's presence yet, so focused was he on executing his sword moves.

He was silent as he studied the man. He looked strangely familiar, though Mikazuki could not quite identify him. He did not look purely human, having what looked to be two furry ears resting atop a tangle of pure white hair that swished through the air as he moved. It was unrestrained and free, tumbling over his broad shoulders and lean, muscled back before coming to rest lightly at the tip of his tailbone. He had a sudden urge to run his hands through that thick hair and only a moment to admire that perfectly sculpted body before the man's back muscles tensed, his furry ears twitching slightly.

Then he turned.

And Mikazuki's world stopped.

Crimson eyes met his gaze and held it strongly, not wavering in the slightest. Blood rushed through his veins and he could feel his heart fluttering in his chest and hear his own pulse as it beat rapidly. There was a shocked intake of breath, startlingly loud in the silence.

For he knew him.

Though it had only been for a moment and the barest of glimpses, the memory of the male was still etched deeply in his mind. He remembered clearly golden skin over lean muscle, a broad chest and sweeping back, spread nude across silken bedsheets. Though he was now clothed in loose yellow robes, Mikazuki could still see a hint of that finely muscled body hiding beneath its folds.

He was as devastatingly gorgeous in the daylight as he was the night Mikazuki first saw him in the rooms of the Celestial Garden, if not more so. Everything about him was so passionate and _wild_ , and that tensile body spoke of fierce, untold strength. He was the embodiment of everything that a man should be.

That handsome face was also staring back at him intently, those magnetic eyes holding a flicker of something… It was almost smouldering.

Was that _interest?_

All Mikazuki knew was that he was falling into that ruby-eyed gaze, further and further into its depths, and he would have willingly followed and surrendered himself to it. To this man. To the heat that was flaring between them.

It felt like one moment and a thousand years later when he returned to himself once more and the spell was broken. The sounds of Tsurumaru and Yasusada's footsteps heralded their arrival and woke Mikazuki from his daze. He would have been more concerned about this sudden, strange attraction to this man if he had not been too busy trying to compose himself. It was almost as if he was held in thrall to him.

"Captain!" Tsurumaru cried out, a delighted smile on his face and seemingly oblivious to what had just transpired. Yasusada looked equally ignorant of what happened and he was glad for that. It would save him the trouble of explaining something which he was not quite sure of yet, himself.

"I brought the new recruits for their test. I see you've already met Mika-chan and here is Yasu-chan!"

"... What did I say about adding '-chan' to other people's names, Tsurumaru?" the man asked in a smooth, deep voice, like velvet and chocolate over honey. There was an indulgent smile on his face as he said this, indicating that he was not actually angry about it.

Tsurumaru gave a slight pout before he smiled once more. "Yes, captain." Then he went on to make introductions. "That is Mikazuki, and this is Yasusada."

The captain looked first at Mikazuki, then at Yasusada, before settling his warm, amber gaze back onto him again. "Welcome," he said. "I am captain Kokaji, the captain of the First Regiment of the Touken Danshi."

Kokaji. Mikazuki tested it out on his tongue, and the name rolled off smoothly. It was a good name. His gaze drifted upward and fixed onto the two furry ears once more - it certainly fits him, he mused. He shook himself internally and focused on the present. The captain, no, Kokaji, was saying something.

"I'm sure the both of you have been informed of this test beforehand. You would be required to spar with me, the captain, and I would assess your skills to determine if you are suitable to become a part of our regiment."

At that, Mikazuki felt a great stir in him, and the desire to prove himself to this opponent, to this man, came rushing up to the fore. He forced himself to relax and continue to hear what he had to say. The fight would come soon enough, and he would be able to go all out then. Grudging as it was, Mikazuki admitted to himself that Kokaji was _strong_ \- as he had known on first glance -, and would definitely be a worthy sparring partner. More than worthy actually, if he was being honest. Kokaji might very well overwhelm him instead.

Mikazuki felt curious glances thrown his way and realized that he had been staring at Kokaji and that the male had paused midway through his speech to give him a long, assessing look. Whatever Kokaji had seen in Mikazuki must have reassured him, for he continued where he left off.

"Should you meet my expectations, you would officially be accepted into our ranks as a member of the First Regiment, and I would be your captain. However, " he warned, "I have high standards. And I only granted the both of you a trial at this time of the year because Tsurumaru sensed potential in you and persuaded me to."

Those eyes pinned them with a penetrating look, and Kokaji did not bother concealing the fire flowing through him, blood heating up at the thought of battle. "Now, who will go first?"

"I will." Mikazuki said as he glided forward, head held high, meeting stare for stare.

The sparks of heat which had cooled off between them when Tsurumaru and Yasusada arrived flared once more, like a gust of wind rousing the dying embers of a flame. Their fire was kindled again, this time with a touch of something more - battle lust.

Kokaji shot him a heated look and Mikazuki returned one of his own. Whatever objections Yasusada had died on his lips when he saw the look on Mikazuki's face. The steely determination, the strong will… and the almost wild, incandescent joy. He had never looked more _alive_ than he did in this moment.

Tsurumaru handed him an wooden practice sword and he took his place opposite Kokaji, in the middle of the dojo. They were not to actually harm each other in the duel, and the winner would be decided when he demonstrated a killing blow or a move that would permanently take out his opponent. Even though wooden practice swords were used, it could still severely wound a person and cause broken ribs or arms. Tsurumaru would serve as a judge, and both he and Yasusada moved off to the side to watch them as well as give them space for their upcoming battle.

Mikazuki took a few moments before their duel commenced to study Kokaji. He had a beautiful form. His hands grasped the sword's hilt firmly, and his muscles were loose and relaxed, settling into a natural stance. Those eyes were trained intently on him as well, looking for any openings Mikazuki might have, any part that was left unguarded, exposed, vulnerable.

He was a true swordsman. A dangerous opponent.

 _Focus._

He took a breath of air to calm his mind and cut off any unnecessary thoughts, and renewed his hold on his sword. His instructor at the castle had often told him to keep the mind cool and the heart warm when he was young. It had been drilled into him over and over and he chanted it even in sleep. Now he drew strength from those words even as Tsurumaru gave the signal to begin.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

Their wooden swords clashed fiercely in the middle, a loud _thwack_ resounding through the dojo upon impact. Their bodies had easily crossed the distance separating them in a flash when the battle had begun, like it was a yard instead of ten. Kokaji was surprisingly swift and agile for someone his height. He moved with a fluid grace, exuding confidence with every step.

They sprang apart and circled each other, testing their opponent with a series of feints and thrusts, all the while seeking, and waiting, for an opening to come by.

Mikazuki aimed a well-placed blow at Kokaji's head, which he easily avoided. That left his front exposed, and the captain responded with a strike of his own. But Mikazuki was too quick, and he skipped back hurriedly, the tip of the practice blade passing through air, leaving him unharmed.

Their swords clashed again. Once, twice, thrice, the force of the motion sending them past each other.

Kokaji smiled as he passed him. A genuine one, eyes alight with the thrill of battle. Something in him responded to the sight of the captain, and he felt an answering smile tugging at his lips. He was even more determined now to to win this duel.

And so as his smile slowly faded away to be replaced with an unwavering concentration, Mikazuki swung his arm outward, in an extended motion, even before he began to turn back toward Kokaji. The wooden sword made a wide arc and cut through the air with alacrity, swiftly closing in to where Kokaji stood. A grin made its way to the fore, one full of pride and satisfaction.

After that last exchange, they had their backs to each other, unprotected. It was the chance he had been waiting for. Mikazuki had quickly regained his footing and proceeded to strike at Kokaji before he could react. The man had recovered his footing barely a second slower than Mikazuki did, but it did not matter. A second was all he needed. Kokaji's back was now exposed to him. And his sword.

He had already mentally calculated the angle and judged the distance between them. If his sword had been steel instead of wood, it would have sliced his opponent into halves. A killing blow. And therefore by the rules of the duel, he should win their match.

Victory was his. Mikazuki could almost feel it in the air.

Or it _should_ be.

Until the captain did what he did.

He had his head tilted slightly, sideways, to the ground. The long, flowing strands of white hair hid most of his face, but for the furry ears peeking out at the top of his head and the devilish little smirk playing at the corner of his lips. It was arrogance, mischief and sexiness all at once. And it made his heart race. A hint of doubt surfaced, his earlier confidence slowly draining away. And then his eyes widened.

Kokaji had leapt into the air.

There had been no warning. It was so sudden that it caught Mikazuki off guard. One moment his feet was firmly planted to the ground before he had bent his knees, the action so fluid that Mikazuki had failed to notice it, and then he was airborne. He hung suspended in the air for a long moment, almost as if he was flying. Mikazuki gazed at him from where he stood below, still stunned, and watched as he performed a flip in midair.

And the wooden sword that Mikazuki had swung at Kokaji passed harmlessly through the empty space, grazing only the barest tips of his hair.

His body curved gracefully as he sailed through the air, toes pointing downwards, to the floor. Kokaji made a final twist, so that he was facing Mikazuki once more. Then one leg extended outward and he swung it with great momentum, the force of it knocking the wooden sword from Mikazuki's hand. It clattered to floor a few feet away from where Mikazuki stood.

He had no time to grab it for the captain had already landed. Kokaji took a quick step toward him before thrusting his sword in a quick, savage move that left Mikazuki breathless as he jerked to the side to avoid it. He could feel the wind from the sword on the left side of his face, indicating just how close it had come. He stumbled backward, just managing to hook one foot below his fallen sword and lift it into the air. One hand reached out to catch the sword easily, and Mikazuki raised it just in time to parry the second blow aimed at him.

Then he regained his balance and they continued their fight anew. Mikazuki shot him a challenging look and put in more effort into their match, pushing himself to the limits. But the harder he tried, the harder Kokaji fought until Mikazuki was doing his best just to keep up with him. He was beginning to understand Tsurumaru's respect for the captain and the little bit of hero-worship that he had. Not that Mikazuki would do anything like swoon over him, but he too was now slightly in awe of Kokaji.

But only just a little.

Sometime during their fight, others had streamed in through the open doors of the dojo to watch them, and now there had to be a dozen or so of them observing their fight with great interest in their eyes. They had all slipped in one by one before proceeding to the side quietly and leaning their backs against the walls. They all had the strong, lean and toned bodies that could have only belonged to warriors. Mikazuki could already guess who they were - the Touken Danshi.

The strong urge to prove himself to these extraordinary warriors strengthened, and he threw the last vestiges of his strength into the fight, wanting to finally bring it to a conclusion.

Kokaji seemed to also sense his intentions to end the fight quickly, for he fought back with greater strength and urgency. They watched each other closely, much like predators circling their prey, waiting for the other to slip up and make a mistake. Mikazuki had lost count of the number of times they had thrust and parried each other's swords. They continued that way for a long time, seemingly inexhaustible, until Mikazuki finally found the opening he was waiting for.

It was just after one of their exchanges. Kokaji had pulled back too quickly to avoid one of his blows and had left one side open. Mikazuki quickly aimed a blow in his direction, resolving to put an end to their match. Then he lifted his head and their gaze met for a moment. There was amusement and mischief sparkling in Kokaji's eyes.

 _Oh no._

He had been fooled.

Kokaji had deliberately left his side open, waiting for Mikazuki to fall for it. He had waited until it was too late for Mikazuki to retreat before he made his move.

 _Had he just been toying with me all along?_

Kokaji made a swift, twirling motion with his hand, and his sword snaked around Mikazuki's own. With a flick of his wrist, Mikazuki's sword was yanked out of his hand for the second time that day. Then, quick as lightning, he stepped forward, clearly intending to finish their match.

Mikazuki gazed up at the infuriating, gorgeous man. That boyish little grin which absolutely did _not_ tug at Mikazuki's heartstrings was fixed on his face, obviously unrepentant of his , two can play that game.

And so even as Kokaji leaned forward to demonstrate the finishing move with his sword, Mikazuki let his thick, dark lashes flutter shut, before peering up at him shyly through a sultry, half-lidded gaze. He gave a small pout and deliberately stuck his tongue out to lick tentatively at his full bottom lip in a slow, sensuous caress.

The captain's eyes widened, obviously surprised by this sudden, bold invitation. Then his instincts kicked in and Mikazuki watched with triumph as Kokaji's eyes darkened with lust and want.

But it only lasted for a moment.

For as the captain leaned forward further to taste those lush, tempting lips, he lost his balance and the tip of the wooden sword caught Mikazuki in the rib, knocking the breath out of him and making him fall to the ground. Where he would be on his ass. In front of an audience. And utterly humiliated. Which absolutely would not do. If he had to suffer this disgrace and embarrassment, then he was not going to be the only one going down.

Kokaji that bastard, seemed to have already recovered from Mikazuki's attempt at seduction, and had managed to collect himself. But that maddening smile was present once more, and it seemed only to mock him further.

Now thoroughly incensed, Mikazuki threw caution to the wind. He would wipe that smirk off, if it was the last thing he did. And he was not above using dirty tricks to accomplish it.

And so Mikazuki made no attempt to stop his fall. He simply let himself go, smiling at Kokaji with the sweetest smile he could muster. Then, as the captain was still distracted, he slipped his foot behind one of his legs and put all his strength into it. With a vicious jerk, the captain was sent tumbling to the ground after him, face toward the floor. And toward Mikazuki.

He had a moment to relish the look of utter astonishment on Kokaji's face, childish delight brimming inside him. Then a more pressing matter occurred to him and his expression of glee faded to be replaced with something akin to horror. Kokaji was about to fall on top of him, thereby crushing him with his weight and the bloody wooden practice sword. God, he was going to get a multitude of bruises after this. He grimaced a little just thinking about the battered state his body would be in.

This was going to _hurt_.

As he was about to resign himself to his fate as well as a whole lot of pain in the near future, Kokaji surprised him again.

One hand slipped behind Mikazuki's head to cushion it, while the other reached out to stop his own fall, bracing himself on his palm. Mikazuki winced a little in sympathy as small tremors made its way up Kokaji's arm from the bone-jarring impact with the floor.

He definitely did not have to do something like that for Mikazuki.

It was very kind and chivalrous of him, and had almost been _sweet_. He had not thought that Kokaji would have had it in him to do such a thing, to protect him when it had been his fault that they had ended up in that situation in the first place.

Mikazuki tilted his head back slightly to look at Kokaji, who was still hovering over him. The hand his head was resting on was warm and comforting, and Kokaji's gaze was gentle as he looked down at Mikazuki, concern and something softer, hiding in those expressive amber eyes. Their faces were inches apart, so close that Mikazuki could count his lashes and feel his breath brushing his cheeks.

He felt his heart fluttering anew, as he continued to gaze deeply into those eyes. Eyes that had captured and drawn him in from the first time he had seen him. Eyes that were now staring at him with passion and _want_.

He did not know how long they remained that way, Kokaji on top of him, with only a thin gap between their bodies. His luscious white mane had slipped over his shoulders and was now covering both their faces like a curtain, giving them a semblance of privacy. Kokaji gave him one last long, lingering look, as if etching that moment deeply into his mind before leaning forward slowly, and bringing his lips closer.

There was a faintest touch on Mikazuki's lips, like the brush of a feather, and then it was gone.

Almost as if it had never happened.


End file.
